Yuri Lowell, The Vigilante Hero
by Brightest Star Vesperia
Summary: What if Yuri Lowell was born a girl? Fem!Yuri/Flynn


**A/N: Fem!Yuri means Female Yuri Lowell. I've always wanted to do this. I've always liked gender bender. I suck at writing so mind the mistakes.  
**

**I'll just describe to you what my female Yuri looks like. She wears the exact same clothing as the actual Yuri Lowell except the top is more closed and there is some cleavage. That is because I wouldn't think Yuri would really care about covering her whole chest. Her body is pretty nice. Her breasts aren't as small as Estelle's but she isn't as busty as Judith.**

**Warnings: Cussing, **_**S**_**exual implications, Probably violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Urgh..." The woman groaned. 'Damn, why did I let myself get taken?'

_"So like I was saying', the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble's mansion."_

"I know, I know. Then he was caught and the loot was returned, right?" Said the person who the woman could only assume was a guard or another prisoner

_"No. See, that's just nobility trying' ta keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."_

"You're pulling my leg."

"Man, they should shut up." The woman whispered to herself

_"Hey, ya didn't hear it from me, bub. The Dark Wings are goin' nuts lookin' for the hideout."_

"You mean the thieves' guild?" The man coughed, trying to regain his composure, "Ahem, that's enough out of you. Almost meal time."

_'What idiots.'_ She thought.

"Hey neighbor!You're awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet." The man yelled to the prisoner next to him

"You think that story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands." The woman responded

"Oh, so you're a woman! And I'm not an old man, I'm a handsome knight who has information from all over the world. I'll be the one to rescue ya from this dark and nasty place."

"Right, if you're such a heroic knight, how'd you end in jail?" The woman asked

"Can't answer that, sweetheart. You gotta tell me your name before pryin' stuff from me." He replied

Great, a perverted old man. "Tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

"Well, you're a tough nut to crack. The name's Raven. How 'bout you?"

Only a first name, huh? "Yuri." She said

"Well, Yuri, go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell ya what ya want to know." Raven boasted. "Wanna know about the pirate guild's sunken treasure? How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the earth? Oh wait, I've got it-"

"I just want to know how to get out of here" Yuri said, annoyed at Raven's for not answering her question

"Well, I'm not sure what yer in for, but they'll let ya out if ya keep your trap shut for ten days." Raven responded

"The lower quarter'll be underwater by then..." Yuri said to herself. She couldn't afford to stay here. She had to catch the thief and return the blastia.

Raven heard her, "The lower quarter... Ah yeah, I heard about that."

"I wonder how they're all doing right now." Yuri mumbled

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's one piece of dirt that I don't have."

"What am I gonna do about that damned Mordio?"

"THE Mordio? You mean to say you've got connections ta the famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars?"

"Do you know about him?" Yuri asked

"Oho! Want ta know, huh? I'm afraid that information won't come cheap..."

_'Tch, no way I'm paying the old man with anything.'_ Yuri thought and tried to commit the already known info to memory, "The 'famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars' right? I think I got it."

"W-wait, that's not it. He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, it's the uh, I mean..."

_'Heh, looks like the old man has nothing on me,'_ Yuri snickered.

Suddenly, the door to the jail room was opened. In walked a man with white, somewhat spiky hair. It was Commandant Alexei of the Imperial Knights.

Yuri sat up from the bed to get a better look at him. He walked over the the cell next to hers and unlocked it. "Out."

"Ah well, just when things were gettin' good." It was Raven being let out.

"Hurry up."

_'...What is Commandant Alexei doing here?'_ Yuri wondered in her head

"Whoa!" The man Yuri assumed to be Raven, tripped. He turned to her. "Beneath the status of the goddess..." He whispered and slid something under the cell's door.

"What are you doing? I said hurry up." The Commandant said without turning his head.

Raven winked at Yuri and stood up, "Alright, easy. I'm coming."

Yuri picked up the object. It was a key. "...I did say I was looking for a way out of here."

Yuri picked the lock while mumbling, "Back again... Man, I was just in here last month for fighting some Knights collecting taxes." She glanced at the small tray of food that was there before she woke up. "I guess I get free meals out of it, _if you can call it food_. Damn, Cumore's made this way more complicated than it needed to be."

The door unlocked, "Would you look it that-it opened."

* * *

"Please! You've got to let me go!" Estelle yelled, holding the sword at them. She had to get out of the castle to see Flynn.

The guards took out their sword, ready to attack her. "Hey, there she is! This way!"

_'Oh, no! More guards,'_ Estelle thought, "Please! I have to warn Flynn!"

The guard walked towards her. Estelle winced, knowing they would take the sword and her.

"Ugh!" Some yelled

Estelle opened her eyes to see a guard on the floor.

"Gah! Yuri Lowell!" Another guard yelled

_'...Yuri Lowell? Isn't she Flynn's friend?'_ Estelle thought and looked at the woman with long black hair

Yuri sighed, "Guess, I can't return back to the prison cell." She took out her and and beat the other guards until they were passed out.

"You're Yuri Lowell? You're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?" Estelle asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"And you used to belong to the Imperial Knights?"

"Just for three short months." Yuri responded, "You hear that from Flynn?"

"Yes."

Yuri gave a small smile. Guess, he could find someone at the castle he could talk to after all. Yuri looked at her head to toe. Her clothes look way too expensive. She must be quite the high-class noble with her _proper_ way of speaking and soft-spoken tone.

Estelle walked in front of Yuri. "Yuri, I need to talk to Flynn!"

"Hold on a second, who are you supposed to be, anyway? I can tell you know Flynn, but why are you being chased by the Knights?" Yuri asked

_"Over here!"_

"Listen, I would like to hear the whole story, but we really can't afford to stand around and chat. First thing's first, let's get to Flynn's place. Let's go." Yuri stated

* * *

"Here's Flynn's room." Estelle pointed at the door to the left.

"Let's go in, then." Yuri said and opened the door. "He's really keeping this place cleaned up." The bed was made and there wasn't really any dust from what Yuri could tell. Typical of Flynn to keep everything neat and tidy. "Flynn must be off gallivanting around somewhere."

"Then... that means I'm too late." Estelle spoke softly, disappointed in herself

Yuri suddenly remembered why they were there, "So what sort of wickedness did you do anyway?"

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong." Estelle replied

"And yet a bunch of knights were chasing you around the castle... Yeah, that makes sense."

"Um, you see... Yuri!"

"Whoa, what is it?" Yuri said, surprised at her outburst

"I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger! I've got to go and warn him." The pink-haired girl pleaded

"Go if you want to go. I've got to take care of something right away, too." Yuri sat on the bed, "As soon as things quiet down outside, I want to get back to the lower quarter."

"In that case, would you take me with you? Please?" Estelle begged, "Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on. Will you at least help me get out of the castle? Please, I'm begging you."

Yuri couldn't help but give in. She had the most innocent-looking eyes that just made you want to help her. Yuri didn't usually buy into these kinds of things, but the pink-haired girl wanted to help Flynn and was even willing to beg for it. Nobles never begged from what Yuri learned while being in the Imperial Knights.

"Alright, I'll help you, but you'll have to tell me your name first."

"Oh, my name is-"

**_*CRASH*_**

The window was destroyed to reveal a man with and insane look on his face.

"I'VE FOUND YOU, FLYNN SCIFO!

"I am Zagi... The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!" The man rushed at her

"Jeez, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Yuri stood up to block his attack

"I'll kill you by the time I count to three." Zagi yelled

"Hey!" Yuri pushed him back, "I'm not Flynn!"

"ONE!" Zagi made a cut under Yuri's eye

"I just said," Yuri slashed her sword at him, "You got the wrong person!"

He dodged, "TWO!" He made a gash on Yuri's right leg

As Zagi made a dash for the third strike, Yuri blocked his attack and slashed her sword upwards, landing a small cut in his cheek.

"...Does that count as three?" Yuri grinned

Zagi touched his cheek in amazement. Nobody has ever drawn blood from him. Finally! A worthy rival!

"This person really isn't Flynn." Estelle stated

"Details, details. I'm getting hyped. Bring it!"

Before Zagi was able to run at them, a few red-eyed guys in cloaks came in through the door. "Zagi! Withdraw now. The Knights are already aware of us. Save your fun for later."

"Tch..." Zagi looked back at Yuri, "Next time, I will kill you." He then ran out the door with the other guys.

"Hm, we should get a move on, too." Yuri walked towards the door, "...We'll just pay a visit to the goddess and be on our way."

"Yuri, um..."

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick together until we're out of the castle."

"Oh, right. But I was going to say my name is Estellise."

"Well then, Estellise, let's get moving."

* * *

**A/N: Excuse me if there's any bad grammar. I'm not too good with English. I'm going by with the Xbox360 version so there'll be no Patty Fleur. I suck at sound effects so please mind that. I also mixed the story with the manga version so... yeah.  
**

**I would think that Estelle is a B-cup, Rita would be either A or B, Judith is a D-cup, and fem!Yuri would be C-cup.**


End file.
